Lucky Girl
by MissDel.Ici.Ous
Summary: After 10 minutes of reassuring,she finally managed to push the little red button. SasuxOC,SakuxMysteryMan
1. You can do it,Miss Pinky!

**AH MY FUCK! I've been wanting to do this story for I don't know HOW long. But it's going to come out.**

**Summary: Sakura gets into a prestigious and exclusive school. She's really lucky...but not lucky enough to have the man she wants so bad. SakuxMysteryMan sasuxoc...LOADS OF OC PAIRINGS AND REAL ones. You will LOVE. R&R! mwah!**

**Rating: Teens or Mature.**

**Genre: LOTS!!!!**

**Disclaimer: No Naruto isn't fuckin mine,even though I wish it was. Neither are any of the songs sang.**

* * *

The camera was in front of her. The camera of wisdom. The Camera That Would Get Her Into St Eva's High School for Singers,Actresses and Supernaturally Gifted Girls. In this video,she was going to sit on a windowsill,tell them her name,and the name of the song she was singing.

After 10 minutes of reassuring,she finally managed to push the little red button.

Sitting in front of the camera,she said:

"Hi,My name is Sakura Haruno,and I come from Konohagakure,Asia.My song is called Big Girls Don't Cry."

She strummed the guitar.

_"_

_Da Da Da Da  
The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry_

The path that I'm walking  
I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine  
Yes you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity

La Da Da Da Da Da...

"

The song finally ended. A bit quickly actually,but she didn't care.

"Thank you for listening to my song. Bye!"

She turned off the camera,and did a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

next day...

She was at the post office,the video in a package,stating her name,address and phone number. She was hesitating...the HEAD of St Eva's was going to see this! AND THE HEAD OF St. Eva's was Helena Sanchez,the lady who came second to Mariah Carey...but it was already in the mailbox. She ran for it.

* * *

A/N

Sorry about all the rulers! Couldn't find a way to make all the events happen logically.

This story has been clawing at my brain FOR AGES,but it just jumped out. It'll be cool!

Remember:

ANIMALS HAVE RIGHTS/BEING A GAY OR LESBIAN PERSON DOESN'T DEGRADE YOU/FUCK THE KKK.

NaimaDarling22


	2. Competition

The next day,5:32pm.

The word quickly spread around Konoha that Sakura applied to fill a space in St.Eva. That was the annoying thing about it,when she would try to dissolve into the background,people would make her dry again.

The show finally came on! Sakura sat up attentively.

"Welcome to St Eva's initiation show! We are placing all winners in five categories,five teens in each. The categories are Rock,Pop,Hip Hop,RnB and Alternative. The first one is the winners of the pop category. These are all the winners."

Sakura was biting her nails rapidly. Pop was the category she sent it in. EEEKKK!

"Naima Harley,with My Imagination."

A girl in a pastel colored dress,dancing showed up on the TV screen.

"Hinata Hyuga,with Powerless."

WHAT?! was the thought that came racing through Sakura's pinkette head. What if Hinata the Quiet got in,and not her?

"Nicole Mendes,with Hot Thing."

Ah shit,that was the third! She wasn't going to get in,she knew it.

"Aali James with Whatever You Want. And finally..."

Aargh. Here was the bit where everyone was meant to laugh at her for trying so hard. Like the time at the academy when Naruto didn't do the Transformation Jutsu right,and everyone cracked up.

"Sakura Haruno,with Big Girls Don't Cry."

She got up. And SCREAMED. She was so happy she didn't know she fainted.

She didn't listen to the programme until the last five minutes of the show.

"The winners of this year's autitions will have a flight to New York,where St Eva's is,and this will commence next week.

All the winners will be staying in a penthose at the headquarters,and uniforms will be given out there. thank you,ladies and gentlemen,and goodnight."

She turned off the television,and went to bed with a huge grin on her face.

But lso a frown of competition,because Hinata got in as well.


End file.
